User blog:Eru Kami/Let's go a little deeper
NOTE: I will not provide any information on how I obtained any of the images provided in this post. If you would like to see the game assets, please investigate on how to view everything yourself as accessing this data could possibly violate the ToS for Celes Arca. Call it boredom or idle curiosity, I've always wanted to get a better look at the monsters, maps, weapons, armor, and avatars in game. Yes we get close-ups of weapons, armor, and monsters at some point during battles, but it's never satisfied my curiosity. Well, curiosity got the better of me this past weekend, so I had a little fun. Using a few programs, I obtained an indepth look at the models of nearly everything in the game up to the point of where we can access (trying to access anything further would severly violate my personal CoC). After I successfully gained access to the data files, I got a good look at current map overviews and how all the models in the game are assembled (NPC, Mob, etc.). The assembly of everything is a very interesting process and a fun one to manipulate (outside of gameplay only). When I say it's fun to manipulate, I mean changing the overlay design of the models, but not the models themselves. For instance: Let's take Fluffy : Its big and its crazy design makes it not that hard to recognize if you saw a random image of it. So what would happen if we combined it with the look of of Blasmund? Let's find out: I for one would not like to run into that thing, although Hagrid might find it cute enough to still class it Fluffy... >.> Imagine the look of other models if we applied that look to them. In some cases it looks kinda cool, in others... lets just say you don't want to know -_-; ... Praying mantis face Leeze *shudders*. If you guys have a combo requestd, i'll try to do them (NPC & mob only though). After I got bored with messing with the character models, I decided to look at the maps. Although we get a map for each area, there are often areas where the map and the area model don't exactly match. For an example of this, let's take a look at Loudad Cave: If I looked at this map, I'd assume that the area just right of the center is a big crater, two areas are lower than the rest and there are several areas where the walls have caved in. Seeing that, let's take a look at an overview of Loudad Cave model: From this point of view, we see that there is not a large crater on the map, but several small one where I thought the walls caved in. So now I would like to pose a question. In game screenshots for monsters, maps, NPCs, etc. or images of the models from the data files for the wiki? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts